Having it Both Ways
by Starshone
Summary: Five ways Jenrya never interferes with Ryo and Ruki, involving beginner's luck, insomnia, Takato's deck, a futon, and RENT. In that order. Ruki is just as surprised as you. Ruki, Ryo, and Jenrya in any and all combinations but largely JenryaRyo.


_**i**_

Jenrya kind of wishes his family wouldn't be so helpful.

He never would have entered this tournament on his own. It's all in the name: _D-1 Card Tournament_. Sure, he has a deck or two, and he's played. Twice. Really, he's really more into the MMORPG. If he entered the tournament, he'd be massacred by the card game purists. But whenever Dad sees anything with the word _Digimon_ involved, he thinks Jenrya will be up for it, and he buys the merchandise, signs him up for the tournament, and Jenrya feels obligated to use it, to enter.

Somehow he's made it to the second round, to a redheaded girl probably his own age. She's one of the hardcore players, and looks like she does everything that way. Something about the dark clothes, the unnecessary leather belts, the broken heart on the T-shirt.

He'd tried to be friendly: _Hey, I'm Jenrya. You are?_

All he'd gotten in return was a sneer, and:_ Can't you read?_

The sign in front of her reads _Makino Ruki_, and he thinks he's heard the surname before, seen those violet eyes, but he can't place it. Not when there's a match to play.

She doesn't use a lot of modify cards. If Jenrya didn't know better (no _way_ someone would do that in a Tournament match, right?), he'd swear she's holding out for a particular card. If she is, it's probably in her prizes, because she's drawn and discarded what looks like half her deck. Her stalling is reckless, sending out what they call sacrificial Digimon and pulling them back or digivolving them at the last possible hit point.

Jenrya plays safer. He works with what he's got, modifying a small army of rookies. Most people use the strongest cards they can get their hands on, but Jenrya built his deck around Terriermon and Lopmon. (He doesn't really have anyone to trade with.) The cards work well together, and using statistically weak digimon provides more of a challenge. This need to challenge himself is probably why he usually doesn't win.

Incredibly, he may just win this round. Ruki still hasn't found whatever card she's after yet, and Jenrya can _count down_ the remnants of her deck. His Nefertimon knocks out her IceDevimon thanks to a type advantage and sheer persistence. Jenrya doesn't believe in all that _only Ultimates can beat Ultimates_ stuff from the show, and besides, Armor is roughly Champion level anyway.

When Ruki draws her last card, her face doesn't fall but Jenrya can see the flash of panic in her eyes. She plays Apokarimon, and uses his Reverse Digivolve power to knock Neferutimon back to Tailmon, but doesn't have the energy for an actual attack. Jenrya doesn't even bother attacking on his next turn, just draws a card and gestures for her turn, and within ten seconds he is declared the winner.

He feels kind of bad for her. She probably wanted it more than he did. So when she stalks off he runs after her, yelling: _Look, I'm sorry; I didn't even want to enter this anyway, you obviously did; you can have my spot if you want?_

They both ignore the yells from the staff: _You can't trade spots in the Tournament!_

Instead, she whirls around with a glare: _I'm not taking your pity placing, Lee. _(So she can read too.) _You won on luck, and that's all there is to it. You're a _pathetic_ tamer._

She's not at the final, where Jenrya watches that Ryo Akiyama guy the WonderSwan games were based on slaughter some blonde guy in a visor.

_**ii**_

_Where are you going?_

Irrationally guilty, Jenrya freezes mid-step before realizing just _how_ irrational that guilt is and putting his foot down. _Exploring, I guess._ Exploring a crooked mansion in the middle of the night, way to give the newcomer a_ not crazy_ impression. He tries to explain:_ I walk around the house when I can't sleep._ But that isn't much saner, either.

_I'd _really_ recommend you _don't_ do that here._

Jenrya blinks: _Why not? I thought you said this place was safe._

_Yeah, as long as you don't wander the halls at night. Knightmon does the same thing, looking for enemies to decapitate._ Jenrya takes a step back from the door, and Ryo nods. _That's it. Come on, you're safe in here._ He pats the bed beside him. _You're safer with _me

_Danger, danger, Robinson Jenrya!_ screeches a voice in the back of his mind. _Don't take candy from strangers!_

_My surname is not Robinson and I don't see any candy, _he tells it calmly but firmly, and he takes a seat on the edge of Ryo's bed.

It's a bit weird, really, and Ryo seems to recognize that: _Yeah, sorry, this is probably a bit weird. It's just that, before meeting Ruki and the boys yesterday, it's been so long since I've seen another human. And you're the only one not fawning over me._ He grimaces. _Or running in the opposite direction._

_What happened with Ruki, anyway?_

He doesn't notice how his curiosity makes him lean closer until Ryo gives him a bemused look that seems to say_ wow, _someone's_ eager_ and pulls him near. _I beat your little Digimon Queen for the crown in that D-1 Tournament two years ago; I guess she still resents it._

_She's not mine,_ Jenrya feels compelled to point out. As if Ruki would be _any_one's.

_Good,_ says Ryo, and before Jenrya can figure out what he means, he suddenly looks so shy and awkward Jenrya is distracted and thinks it rather out of character. _Okay, this is going to sound weird again, but can I have a hug?_

Jenrya has every reason in the world to say no (_I don't hug well-meaning strangers_, _haven't you encroached on my personal space enough_) but _it's been way too long_ and that puppy-eyed look makes him nod his consent. Abruptly Ryo beams, and Jenrya is pulled into a tight hug. He'd noticed it before, but now he can _feel_ how the older boy is more muscular and a good few inches taller than him, with a swimmer's broad shoulders. It's a warm hug. With any other person he'd just met that day, he'd probably feel deeply unnerved. With Ryo, it's good, and he finds himself wrapping his arms around him, leaning into him.

_Do you make a habit of luring young boys to your bed,_ he deadpans, when the silence is unbearable but the hug still comfortable.

Ryo laughs, thank god, and releases him. Jenrya thinks he detects a hint of reluctance in letting go. _No, smart arse, I _don't_ make a habit out of it. Although if it's always this successful, I might have to start doing so._

By way of distraction from this dark path, Jenrya reaches for his D-arc to check the time: _It's getting late._

_You don't have to sleep here,_ says Ryo, _we're just data._ His eyes are inviting, and will brook no argument. _Stay with me._

Sharing a bed with an almost random guy isn't much saner than exploring a crooked mansion in the middle of the night, but Jenrya crawls under Ryo's sheets anyway, powerless to resist.

_**iii**_

Kurumon may be in trouble, but Ruki is _insane_: Already she's sliding off the edge of the rock onto the canyon walls, with Renamon following. When she almost falls into the chasm, Ryo winces, and glances at Cyberdramon: _We'd better go get her._

Jenrya is not about to watch someone _else_ go down the canyon to their deaths._ Take me with you._

Ryo starts: _And risk you, too?_

Jenrya does not have time to swoon. Instead, he turns to Takato. _Takato, give me your deck._

Takato, bless him, doesn't bother with questions or protests, and passes him the cards. Jenrya rifles roughly through them. He pockets a certain card, then hands the rest of the deck back without thanks, grateful both for the cards and for Takato's understanding that this isn't the time for manners.

Ryo glares: _Against my better judgment; are you coming or not?_

Terriermon snuggles his ears tightly around Jenrya's shoulders, and they climb down the chasm in silence, Cyberdramon keeping level with them, until Ryo has to ask: _Why are you doing this?_

_I'd been wondering the same thing,_ points out Terriermon.

Jenrya has to think about that.

_Because,_ he eventually voices.

_Now you've just got me curious,_ grins Ryo.

Jenrya is about to say he'll tell him later (this would be a lie) when he hears something familiar: _Kuru, kuru!_

_Is that—?_

_Kurumon!_ they both yell, then: _Ruki!_

_What are _you two_ doing here?_ Ruki demands from below, unimpressed, but certainly with Kurumon in her arms.

_Back up,_ supplies Ryo tactfully, with a glance at Jenrya that clearly says: _I'll ask you later._

Cyberdramon growls. This almost non-event is the only warning they have of the chaos bubble coming alarmingly close to Ruki until Renamon calls: _Ruki!_ She whirls around and backs up to the wall of the canyon, but not fast enough – the chaos destroys her backpack, and she gasps: _That was too close!_

Ryo looks askance at Jenrya. _So what exactly are you planning, genius?_

_This,_ says Jenrya, and he throws the card at Ruki.

The digital world's inherently questionable laws of physics and the lack of wind mean the card flies true. Ruki looks up and catches it by pure reflex. _Jenrya, you're a genius._ _Card slash! Hyper wings activate!_

Renamon spreads her newfound wings and holds out her arms to Ruki. She steps into Renamon's arms, and both boys breathe a sigh of relief.

Then she whispers something to Renamon. The child nods. Without a word, Ruki hands a confused Kurumon to an equally confused Ryo. More whispering, a shake of the head, and finally Renamon gives a nod and steps off the canyon wall—

And flies _downwards_?

_Ruki!_ Jenrya and Ryo roar together, and Ruki and Renamon matrix evolve. Jenrya's jaw literally drops.

_Yeah, I _know Ryo agrees with this assessment, but even that can't sum it up.

After a short speech to the bubbles makes Terriermon mutter: _Don't tell me she evolved into Sailor Usagi_, somehow Sakuyamon (according to Jenrya's D-arc) stops the chaos.

Later, when they're all safe on Quinlongmon's back, Jenrya knows his martial arts training has failed him when Ryo's voice is suddenly in his ear without his having noticed the older boy: _Why?_

Jenrya doesn't turn around, but nor does he allow Ryo's breath, hot in his ear, to distract him. _Because of you._

Ryo's breath hitches.

_Because of Ruki._

Ryo's exhalation is something of a sigh.

_Because I don't know what I want._

The pitch of Ryo's voice drops so low the sound rumbles down Jenrya's spine: _You _can_ have it both ways._

_**iv**_

_Play nicely, boys,_ says Ruki, sliding open a door, _I'm going to ask Grandma what's for dinner._

She leaves. Jenrya thinks she expects them to stay in the room she's shown them, so he goes in. Ryo follows, looking around with interest. _Huh. Ruri's room._

Jenrya's been to the house before, but he's never been in Ruki's room. It's sparse, with nothing that really says _Ruki_, or, as he was half-expecting, _Rumiko_. Ruki always gave the impression her mother liked to decorate things her way.

What Ryo said suddenly sinks in: Ruki is probably the only person in the world who would be offended if someone called her a diamond. _Why Ruri?_

_Coz she's hardheaded and valuable,_ says Ryo, as if it should be obvious, and he has to concede the older boy may have a point.

Ryo seats himself on Ruki's futon, taking off his jacket, and Jenrya has the insane, _domestic_ urge to hang it up, but he merely does the same, sitting at Ryo's side.

_Shuichon— Antiramon— _Jenrya starts, then sighs, and looks at the floor.

_Momentai, Jen,_ replies Ryo.

Ryo has clearly been talking to Terriermon too much, and Jenrya tells him as much: _You have clearly been talking to Terriermon too much._

_Actually, _he's_ been talking to _me_; we've been having the most _fascinating_ conversations about you,_ he points out, and Jenrya is going to _kill_ Terriermon.

Later. Right now, Jenrya is fairly content to let himself be distracted. _Yeah? What's Terriermon been telling you?_

He can feel Ryo's eyes on him. _All about your huge crush on me._

Takato's not the only one who watched the TV show – when in doubt, deny, deny, deny: _He made that up._

_Jen— _

_I think he's been getting into Jaarin's shonen ai manga._ He still won't look at him.

_Jen, _please_ shut up._

Not knowing how to string out this story further, Jenrya shuts up accordingly.

How long can a girl take to ask about dinner, anyway?

Ryo's hand is on his shoulder. _It's okay._

_All lies,_ Jenrya insists nonetheless.

_Which is why you're blushing._ His hand slides down his arm.

Damnit.

_Actually, Terriermon didn't tell me that, he just helped me put the pieces together. Cos he knows you better. He could tell you were acting out of character._

Jenrya is, in fact, going to inflict Shuichon on Terriermon instead.

Shuichon...

_It's _okay Ryo continues. _Look, we don't have to talk about it._

Jenrya changes the subject back abruptly: _Shuichon._

_Yeah, Shuichon,_ agrees Ryo, hand over Jenrya's._ She's going to be a great Tamer._

_That's _ridiculous snaps Jenrya._ She should be— she should be at home playing...Princess Prettypants, or— not out fighting a giant pink bubble!_

Ryo is annoyingly calm, but his hand is still on his, reassuring and constant. _Look, Antiramon used to be a Deva, so she's one of the strongest Digimon out there, she can certainly protect her._

Jenrya finally looks back at Ryo, even if it's just to glare:_ You don't _know_ Shuichon!_

_No, but I see a lot of you in her._

_What?_

_She has good reflexes, she's creative, and—_

_She's _eight_! She's too young to—_

_I was ten,_ interrupts Ryo, _when I got my first Digivice, and Shuichon seems a lot more capable than I did._ _Trust in her. Otherwise she won't be able to grow._

Jenrya is silent, and looks away.

_Jen, look at me._

Jenrya wonders irrelevantly when Ryo got the right to call him _Jen_ (not even Takato calls him that), but looks back at him anyway.

Ryo's lips are dry, cracked by the wind. Jenrya kisses him.

_**v**_

Sunglasses inside, and not a digital field in sight. Sometimes Ryo can be so _tacky_. But Jenrya has to admit, they do seem to be keeping the press and the fan girls away, for which he is grateful.

On the other hand, he _still_ hasn't noticed them yet.

_Don't tell me – tell _us_, sorry, Ru – you're just going to leave without saying goodbye._

Ryo glances up from his WonderSwan Color (Jenrya notes this with amusement) at them. His voice is wooden when he finally speaks. _There's nothing left for me in Shinjuku any more. No D-Reaper to battle, no Tournament or anything. I'm going home._

_You're _not_ serious,_ Ruki retorts.

_What am I, just a blur?_ demands Jenrya.

The older boy stares at him for a moment, then breaks into a smile. _You sit all night, you never buy._

_That's a lie, that's a lie! I had a— _

_Okay, so you've both seen _RENT Ruki cuts in, surprised (Jenrya is rather used to this reaction).

_Your new boyfriend doesn't know about us,_ Ryo informs her helpfully.

She pointedly ignores the lyric: _He's not my— _

Jenrya's attempt at explaining falls flat on its face: _We're not— she— I mean, because we—_

_We need you,_ admits Ruki, sparing him from further stupidity.

There is a moment of silence as Ryo's eyes are invisible behind his sunglasses. _You two. Twisted._

Ruki rolls her eyes. _Don't act like you don't like it._

_Okay, you've got me there,_ Ryo acknowledges, with a glance over their shoulders.

Instinctively, Jenrya looks in the same direction. _Twenty minutes to boarding._

_Yeah, and it was expensive, so I plan to get on that plane._ Ryo pauses, then looks at them again. _How'd you know I'd be here, anyway?_

Jenrya twirls an imaginary moustache. _Elementary, my dear Ryo._

_Lucky guess,_ corrects Ruki.

_Hmm._ Ryo says eloquently, then: _Jen, could you give me and Ruri a moment?_

He'd rather not. _Sure,_ Jenrya lies.

He crosses the lounge to look at a vending machine and tries not to eavesdrop, but he can still see their reflections in the machine glass. Ruki looks angry. When does she not look angry? Ryo's trying to calm her down, tries to touch her arm, but she slaps him away, and—starts crying?

Jenrya buys a chocolate bar.

Ruki falls into Ryo's arms, and he strokes her hair, and Jenrya feels like he's watching _Love, Actually_ or something.

He looks down at the chocolate. He isn't actually hungry anyway.

_Jen._

Stupid, that a nickname he only likes from Terriermon could make him come running (only not, because Ruki is making enough of a scene). Jenrya returns anyway, and gives Ruki the chocolate. She shoots him a startled look, then takes a seat further away, putting on headphones.

Ryo keeps his voice low anyway: _Do you really want me to stay?_

Jenrya considers. Ryo's leaving brought Ruki to _tears_. He's _never_ seen Ruki cry before, except when the Digimon all left in the park.

_Ruki really loves you, and you'd better not screw it up, otherwise I will kill you on behalf of Renamon._

Ryo looks skeptical. _You don't really want to kill me._

Damn. _No, Ryo, I don't; because I really like you, in a more than just good friends who saved the world together way; but Ruki—_

_I'm well aware of Ruki._

_She loves you._

_And I love her._

Jenrya suddenly thinks he has an idea of how Juri felt losing Reomon.

_Like I love you._

_Ryo!_ Jenrya snaps reflexively. He _can't_ come between them._ It doesn't work like that!_

_Why not?_

_Because— _yeah, why not?


End file.
